Please Hear Me Calling
by PotionMaster94
Summary: TRADUCTION DE JETSFANFORLYFE Blaine Anderson combat une addiction depuis des années. Cinq ans après Dalton, il reprend enfin le contrôle. ATTENTION, mention de l'automutilation, âme sensible, s'abstenir.


**Résumé:** Blaine Anderson combat une addiction depuis des années. Cinq ans après Dalton, il reprend enfin le contrôle. Une sorte d'étude du personnage de Blaine, et analyse de l'addiction qu'est l'automutilation.

ATTENTION, beaucoup de description de l'automutilation. Ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles à ce sujet !

Cette fanfiction est une traduction de JETSFANFORLYFE qui a eut l'extrême générosité de me permettre de poster cette traduction. J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à partager vos ressentis, commentaires ou suggestions !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Please hear me calling

Blaine Anderson, âgé de 23 ans, soupira bruyamment de soulagement en retirant la lame de rasoir striée de rouge de son avant-bras gauche, y laissant une ligne fine et ensanglantée. Tendant la main pour prendre un mouchoir, il essuya la lame avant de la reposer dans son étui à fermeture éclair, au milieu des bandages, du Neosporin et d'objets coupants assortis. Blaine ferma l'étui et le glissa à sa place dans le placard qu'il partageait avec son petit-ami, Kurt Hummel. L'étui se glissait à merveille derrière la collection de blazer et cardigans de Blaine, un étui à CD à l'allure insignifiante que Kurt ne remarquerait même pas s'il devait un jour y poser les yeux. Blaine finit par rapidement bander la récente coupure, avant de rabaisser sa manche et de remettre son masque.

Ce méfait accomplit, Blaine ferma la porte du placard et retourna au salon où il avait laissé la toute dernière preuve de son échec : une autre lettre de refus d'un autre programme d'études supérieures, qu'il ajoutât à la pile de plus en plus grande de choses à broyer puis recycler dans leur poubelle.

Columbia avait été la cinquième école à refuser Blaine dans leur programme de biochimie. Kurt traçait son chemin dans le monde du théâtre, faisant actuellement la doublure du rôle principal dans petite une production du Roi Lear par Broadway. Le couple vivait à New-York depuis que Kurt avait été diplômé de McKinley. Blaine bachotait pour le diplôme en chimie à l'université de New-York pendant que Kurt auditionnait, travaillait et prenait des cours le soir.

Pendant que Kurt parvenait à atteindre ses buts, brillant quand il en avait la chance, Blaine lui stagnait en tant que technicien de laboratoire dans l'hôpital local, s'inscrivant encore et encore à plusieurs programmes différents. Il avait choisi la chimie en première année parce que cela lui paraissait évident au lycée - les atomes, la chimie, les états de la matière, tout ce qui faisait la vie et le corps humain. Blaine avait pendant longtemps eut secrètement le désir de faire médecine, une idée qui avait été rapidement balayé par le premier F qu'il avait reçut en chimie organique, matière qu'il avait reprise l'été après sa deuxième année.

Maintenant, Kurt était une star, à peine à la maison puisqu'il courait des auditions aux répétitions puis enfin aux spectacles et Blaine, quant à lui restait bloqué dans une impasse.

Kurt connaissait les secrets de Blaine - il les connaissait depuis la première fois où ils avaient été un peu plus intimes au lycée, quant Blaine avait retiré sa chemise, offrant à Kurt ses poignets en guise de demande silencieuse d'acceptation. Mais Kurt ne savait pas que cela continuait, il ne savait pas que Blaine refusait tout rapport récemment parce qu'il avait peut de montrer à Kurt ce qu'il avait fait, ne savait pas que Blaine dormait dans des pulls à manche longues pour cacher ses erreurs, qu'il se lavait quand Kurt était au travail pour éviter les questions et les révélations. Après tout, Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter Kurt - le jeune en avait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Kurt réalise à quel point son mal s'était rependu, ni qu'il connaisse la relation intime qu'il avait avec les rasoirs qu'il cachait dans son placard, malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à essayer de contrôler son addiction. Que les années de thérapie, de médecine et les psychiatres n'aidaient pas, bien que Blaine prétende le contraire.

* * *

- Te souviens-tu de la première fois où tu t'es coupé Blaine ? Te souviens-tu de ce que tu ressentais, pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Blaine cligna fortement des yeux là où il était allongé sur le lit, lorgnant le docteur qui était assis à ses pieds. Elle tenait un petit carnet dans les mains, le regardant intensément d'une façon qui le rendait hautement mal à l'aise.

- Ouais, enfin- ouais.

- Quel âge avais-tu Blaine ?

- 13 ans.

* * *

- Regardez moi ce petit pédé, s'exclama une voix dure dans les vestiaires, immobilisant Blaine à son casier, là où il était rapidement en train d'enfiler ses vêtements de sport, vingt minutes avant le cours, comme toujours.

Michael Rosen, élève de quatrième année et principal bourreau de Blaine, se tenait près de la porte qui menait aux vestiaires, flanqué de chaque côté de ses meilleurs amis, ses acolytes. Depuis que Blaine avait fait son coming-out à toute sa famille plus tôt dans l'année, la nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue à travers l'école, avec l'aide du grand frère de Blaine, et Michael et ses amis s'étaient donné pour mission de "réparer" Blaine, comme ils le disaient souvent.

- Oh, il à l'air tout effrayé, rit Andrew Marks en s'approchant de Blaine avant de sourire en voyant celui-ci trembler.

Kyle Lee le suivit, les deux envahissant ainsi l'espace personnel de Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe princesse ? Tu as peur parce qu'on t'a pris à mater le corps des autres des gars ?

- Non, je- laissez-moi tranquille, murmura Blaine en essayant d'enfiler rapidement son tee-shirt, avant d'être arrêté par Andrew et Kyle qui l'attrapèrent par les avant-bras pour le maintenir en place.

- Je crois qu'il nous faut apprendre à la princesse Blaine une leçon, non ? Lui dire qu'on ne va pas rester planté là à le regarder nous mater, n'est-ce pas ?

Michael s'approcha, sortant un marqueur rose de sa poche arrière.

- Tenez-le.

- Non! S'il te plait Michael, s'il te plait, s'il te plait- ne fais pas ça, laisse moi s'il te plait ! Supplia Blaine, encore et encore pendant que Michael s'approchait d'avantage avec un rire cruel.

Le garçon, beaucoup plus grand que Blaine, commença à dessiner sur la poitrine nue de Blaine, ignorant ses cris apeurés. Andrew et Kyle agrippèrent plus fermement ses bras, leurs doigts certainement assez enfoncés pour laisser des bleus tandis que le plus jeune garçon se tortillait pour tenter de leur échapper.

- Et voilà. Maintenant tout le monde saura quel pédé il est, rit Michael avant de se reculer et de refermer le marqueur.

Andrew et Kyle relâchèrent le bras de Blaine et le garçon tomba paresseusement sur le sol, ses épaules tremblantes sous le coup des sanglots.

- N'oublie pas ta place, princesse.

Michael termina par un coup de pied dans le flanc exposé de Blaine. Les trois garçons quittèrent la pièce, le laissant recroquevillé sur le sol, sanglotant silencieusement.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours seul dans la pièce, que Blaine rassembla assez de courage pour baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine et voir ce qu'on lui avait fait. Au dessus du bleu qui grandissait sur ses côtes, Michael avait écrit les mots "Brule en enfer, Pédé", d'une couleur rose, les grandes lettres narguant Blaine même lorsqu'il eut attrapé son tee-shirt avant de l'enfiler avec force.

Des larmes coulant le long de son visage, il attrapa ses livres et son sac et courut hors de l'école aussi vite que pouvait le porter ses jambes, sans même se soucier du fait qu'il n'en était qu'à sa quatrième heure de la journée, et que l'heure du déjeuner serait bientôt finie, et que le professeur de sport le chercherait quand les autres garçons arriveraient dans les vestiaires. Il était en train de sécher les cours, et cela lui attirerait des problèmes.

Blaine courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et bientôt il atteint le parc au coin de la rue de sa maison. Il se glissa sur le sol sous un chêne, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant d'éclater en sanglots. Rien ne l'avait jamais autant blessé que l'humiliation qu'il ressentait, le chagrin de savoir qu'il était haï pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler - quelque chose dont, honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir.

Le sac à dos de Blaine tomba de ses épaules, sa pochette avant dont la fermeture avait rapidement été refermée laissant échapper le contenu de sa trousse intérieure. Chassant les larmes de ses yeux, Blaine enfouit rapidement ses crayons et ses stylos dans son cartable, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la poignée en plastique des ciseaux qu'il avait acheté pour le cours d'arts plastiques. Il les prit avec maladresses puis ouvrit et ferma les lames plusieurs fois, ses larmes faiblissant quand il passa son doigt le long de l'intérieur de l'ustensile tranchant.

* * *

- Comment t'es-tu senti Blaine ? Quand tu te coupais ? Et après ?

- Je me sentais- je me sentais carrément bien, pour être honnête. Pour une fois, j'avais le contrôle sur quelque chose. Je ne pouvais empêcher ces connards de faire ce qu'ils me faisaient, mais ça ils ne pouvaient pas me l'enlever.

- Alors ça a toujours été pour le contrôle ?

- Oui, je crois. Je veux dire, la douleur aide, vous voyez ? Voir le sang-quand j'ai commencé, ça me faisait me sentir en vie. Maintenant, je suis tellement brisé que je ne me souviens même plus de ce que ça fait de sentir. Alors peut-être que ce n'est plus tellement pour le contrôle, mais plus simplement pour pouvoir sentir quelque chose, peut-être.

- As-tu continué à te couper après cette première fois ?

- Ouais, je veux dire- ça faisait du bien. Ca aidait, ça me concentrait. Je veux dire, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai fait mon coming-out, j'étais capable de faire quelque chose pour calmer ça, vous voyez ?

- A quel fréquence dirais-tu que tu le faisais Blaine, en moyenne ?

- Chaque putain de jour.

* * *

- Blaine, mon chéri, va te laver les mains pour le diner ! Ton père est en chemin vers la maison avec ton frère ! S'éleva la voix de Maria Anderson qui était dans la cuisine.

- J'arrive maman !

Blaine glissa rapidement son couteau à lame rétractable dans son enveloppe en plastique, essuyant toutes les marques de sang sur son poignet. Il attrapa quelques bandages de son étui à CD puis banda rapidement sa dernière coupure avant de tout mettre - les trois lames, les boules de coton, l'alcool, le désinfectant et les compresses - à leur place et de fermer l'étui. Il le glissa sous son lit puis revérifia que ses manches étaient bien en position avant de courir au bas des escaliers jusqu'à sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares maman ? Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il avait été dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école, et sa mère était rentrée quelques heures plus tard, lui scandant un bonjour avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Le grand frère de Blaine, Will, était à l'entrainement de foot avec leur père, le coach assistant de l'équipe du lycée.

- Du poulet au parmesan avec de la salade. Comment s'est passé ta journée Blainey ?

Blaine sourit en entendant le surnom que lui attribuait sa mère en haussant les épaules. De ses parents, sa mère était celle qui acceptait le mieux son coming-out, le père de Blaine refusant d'accepter ou de reconnaitre ce fait. A l'occasion, Drew Anderson faisait des commentaires désobligeants sur la sexualité de son fils, dont la plupart était ignoré par Maria, mais qui touchaient Blaine au plus profond de lui.

- Comme d'habitude. C'était horrible.

Maria fronça les sourcils en posant la salade sur la table avant de tendre à Blaine la pile d'assiettes à installer.

- Est-ce que ces garçons t'embêtent encore mon chéri ?

- Oui maman, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je veux dire, ils n'ont pas fait grand chose de si grave dernièrement, juste les insultes habituelles et tout ça. Ca va.

- Blaine, chéri, j'aimerais-

- On est à la maison ! Leur parvint la voix de Drew de l'entrée, accompagné par le bruit de Will posant son équipement de foot dans le hall.

- Ca sent bon maman, complimenta Will en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Ca va le loser ?

- William, ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère. Tes chaussures dans la buanderie, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Bonjour chéri, comment s'est passé l'entrainement ?

Maria apaisa l'atmosphère avec autant de facilité que d'habitude; ignorant la tension immédiate qui vit le jour entre son mari et son plus jeune fils.

- L'équipe à l'air bien partie pour les championnats. Will fait vraiment de bons progrès, je savais que le mettre en défense était une bonne idée, dit Drew, faisant l'éloge de Will en lui souriant quand celui-ci revint à la cuisine pour prendre sa place habituelle à table.

Drew prit place en bout de table, attendant que Maria s'asseye avant de commencer à servir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son plus jeune fils avec le poulet et fronça les sourcils.

- Blaine, un jour tu réaliseras que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu rejoindras l'équipe de foot et tu seras très bon à ça. Avec un peu de chance, ça te rendra normal, surtout si le coach à son mot à dire.

- Papa, combien de-

- Blaine, je n'ai pas terminé. Ce weekend, toi et moi irons réparer cette vielle voiture dans l'allée. Peut-être qu'une dure tâche t'aideras à retrouver des idées claires, hein? Maintenant mange ton poulet.

* * *

- Et quelle est ta relation avec ton père aujourd'hui Blaine ?

- C'est toujours un connard, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

- Tu lui parles souvent ?

- Peut-être une fois par mois. Peut-être. Après qu'il ait quitté maman, j'ai juste- il s'en fichait, il m'a renié quand il a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever le gay qui était en moi.

- Parlons de ça alors Blaine. Comment t'es tu senti quand ton père est parti ? Quel âge avais-tu ?

- 14 ans. Je venais juste de me faire battre à mort par les gars qui faisaient de ma vie un enfer.

* * *

- Blaine Anderson, s'il vous plait, c'est notre fils. La police nous a appelé, elle a dit qu'on devait venir ici, je vous en pris dites nous ce qui ne va pas.

Maria était en train de supplier l'infirmière au bureau des urgences, des larmes terrifiées coulant le long de son visage tandis qu'elle était agrippée à l'avant bras de Drew.

- Madame, le docteur est encore avec votre fils. Je vous mettrais au courant aussi tôt que-

- Vous êtes la famille de Blaine Anderson ?

- Oui je suis sa mère, voici mon mari. S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous nous dire-

- Je suis le Dr Lynd. Je m'occupe de votre fils. Vous pouvez me suivre pour le voir. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en marchant.

- Est-ce que Blaine-

- Votre fils a été amené par ambulance il y a approximativement une heure et quarante-cinq minutes. Les ambulanciers l'ont découvert inconscient dans le parking de l'école en répondant à un appel au 911 du principal. De ce que nous avons réussi à découvrir, Blaine a subit une agression assez sévère. Je suis sur que la police aura plus d'informations à vous donner et qu'elle voudra également parler à Blaine.

Le Dr Lynd s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée et se tourna pour faire face aux parents.

- Blaine est à l'intérieur. Ses blessures, bien que douloureuse et certainement perturbante, ne menacent pas sa vie. Blaine souffre d'une légère commotion et une lacération sur sa tempe a demandé quarante-cinq points de suture. Son poignet gauche a été fracturé, on l'a plâtré et on l'a mis dans une écharpe. Il a trois côtes fêlées et deux brisées, ainsi que plusieurs contusions et lacérations. L'un dans l'autre, je dirais qu'il s'en est plutôt bien sorti, au vu de la sévérité et de l'extension apparente des coups.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Maria, une main devant la bouche.

Son mari serra la mâchoire, fixant le médecin droit dans les yeux.

- C'est parce que c'est un pédé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont battu. Ils ont fait ce que je ne peux pas faire.

- Andrew !

- Mr Anderson, je ne sais pas pourquoi votre fils a été battu, et j'apprécierais que vous ne l'approchiez pas avec une attitude si négative. Blaine a besoin de soutien pour guérir et je ne vous autoriserais pas à entraver son rétablissement pendant qu'il est sous mes soins. Ceci dit, j'ai un dernier problème à soulever avec vous deux, concernant le bien-être général de Blaine.

- Oui docteur ?

- Etiez-vous au courant que Blaine s'automutilait?

- Excusez-moi ? Demanda Maria, le visage plein de confusion.

- Se coupait. Etiez-vous au courant que Blaine se coupait ? Beaucoup et depuis un moment à en juger par le nombre et l'état de guérison de ses cicatrices.

- Pardon ? S'éleva la voix pleine de colère de Drew, les poings serrés le log de son corps.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Se couper ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça, je ne-

- Mr et Mme Anderson, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à discuter avec votre fils. Je dois simplement vous dire que j'ai consulté la psychiatrie pour Blaine. Dans le cas on nous pensons qu'un patient puisse être un danger pour lui-même, c'est la procédure habituelle. Je crois qu'il serait dans le meilleur intérêt de Blaine de mettre quelque chose en place pour lui.

- Attendez, docteur, je ne-je ne comprends pas, s'il vous plait-

- Mme Anderson, parlez à votre fils. Il est clair qu'il ne va pas bien depuis un moment maintenant. Il a besoin de votre soutien, et non de votre jugement maintenant.

Le Dr Lynd attrapa Maria par l'épaule avant de la pousser gentiment à l'intérieur de la chambre, là où son fils était assis dans un lit, un regard hanté sur le visage, le bras gauche dans une écharpe et sa peau pâle striée d'hématomes violet.

- Oh Blainey, murmura Maria avant de traverser rapidement jusqu'au lit, l'entourant d'une étreinte délicate.

- Tu sais ? Demanda Blaine, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un soupir, les yeux collés sur le sol, évitant ainsi le regard de ses deux parents ainsi que le vue de ses cicatrices.

Maria tourna les bras de son fils entre ses mains en réponse, passant gentiment ses doigts sur les cicatrices.

- Oh Blaine. Mon chéri. Blaine.

- Maman, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Non Maria, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la sienne, pour être un tel raté.

- Andrew !

- Mr Anderson, je dois vous demander de baisser d'un ton, autrement vous devrez quitter les urgences. Sur le champ.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce avec lui. Tu as encouragé ça Maria, tu l'as laissé continuer, tu l'as traité comme s'il était normal. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça, c'est pour ça qu'il est si bizarre, qu'il est-

- Drew, chéri, s'il te plait écoute-toi, Blaine est ton fils, je t'en prie-

- Maria, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. C'est lui ou moi. Je ne peux avoir un fils qui est-qui agit comme un tel pédé. Je ne peux pas.

- Drew, je t'en supplie-

Drew Anderson passa la porte, laissant sa femme sanglotant et son fils choqué derrière lui.

Blaine fut autorisé à sortir la matinée suivante, et retrouva une maison vidée de tout ce qui avait appartenu à son père. Drew s'était installé dans un hôtel en ville, laissant un mot à Maria expliquant qu'il reviendrait si elle reprenait ses esprits. Blaine passa la journée recroquevillé dans son lit, sanglotant en serrant ses douloureuses côtes pendant que sa mère pleurait également alors qu'elle dormait sur le canapé, pendant que Will jetait des objets sur le mur entre sa chambre et celle de Blaine, blâmant celui-ci pour tout ce qui était arrivé.

C'est plus tard cette nuit, en écoutant les sanglots brisés de Maria et la rage de Will, que Blaine prit sa boite de médicaments orange qui lui avait été donnée à l'hôpital, et l'emmena avec lui à la salle de bains.

* * *

- Will m'a trouvé. Deux heures plus tard.

- Comment as-tu fait ça Blaine ?

- J'ai pris une poignée de Vicodin qu'ils m'avaient donné pour mes côtes. Ca aurait presque put marcher si je n'avais pas fait autant de bruit en tombant sur le sol. Ca a réveillé Will. Je crois que c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu montrer une quelconque émotion à mon égard.

- Et puis que s'est-il passé, Blaine ?

- Ils m'ont remmené aux urgences. M'ont fait un lavage d'estomac, charbon, tout ça. Ils m'ont flanqué à l'aile psychiatrique et m'ont attaché au lit pendant trois jours. Après ça, ils m'ont gardé pendant trois semaines. Séance de psy, thérapie de groupe, et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

- Continuais-tu de te couper Blaine ?

- Eh bien, ouais, enfin, quand je pouvais trouver quelque chose à utiliser, vous voyez ? Ils ont pratiquement tout éloigné de moi - c'est comme si j'avais un putain de panneau autour du cou qui disait "ne pas laisser approcher des objets coupants, le fou essaiera encore de se tuer". J'ai utilisa l'aiguille de mon intraveineuse plusieurs fois au début, avant qu'ils ne l'enlèvent, ou mes ongles. Une fois j'ai réussi à prendre un scalpel du chariot à nourriture.

- La thérapie t'aidait-elle Blaine ?

- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est cool de parler, mais elle ne connaissait rien de moi, vous comprenez ? Elle n'était pas gay. On ne l'avait jamais appelé un pédé, une tapette, une princesse. Elle n'avait jamais eu de mots peints sur sa poitrine, ou été battu à cause de ce qu'elle était. Aucun d'eux n'avait pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce que c'était.

- Voulais-tu aller mieux Blaine ?

- Pas vraiment. Ils voulaient m'enlever la seule chose que j'avais bien fait, la seule chose que j'avais. Alors j'ai menti, et encore un mois plus tard, ils m'ont laissé sortir. J'ai été transféré à Dalton la semaine suivante.

* * *

- Tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Wes, et tu es ?

- Euh, Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Ravi de te rencontrer Wes.

- N'ai pas l'air si terrifié gamin. Tu vas t'y habituer.

- Est-ce que tout le monde ici a toujours l'air si- si-

- Confiant ? Dit Wes avant de rire et de frapper Blaine sur l'épaule. On est seulement humains, mec. Mais ça fait partie du charme de Dalton. On agit tous comme si on était parfait, mais la moitié d'entre nous n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait.

Blaine eut un petit rire appréciatif, refermant distraitement les poings autour des manches de son blazer, s'assurant ainsi qu'elles cachaient ses secrets, tout en se demandant quels autres secrets se cachaient sous les autres bleu et rouge, derrière les murs et les sourires.

- Ecoute Blaine, est-ce que tu chantes ? Je dois y aller là, j'ai une répétition avec les Warblers, mais tu devrais venir, si tu veux. On cherche des membres de deuxième année, tu devrais y penser.

- Je n'ai jamais essayé, alors je ne-

- Viens quand même. Je t'aime bien gamin. Tu as l'air sympa. Tu vas adorer les Warblers, crois-moi.

- D'accord.

Blaine suivit Wes à la salle commune des terminales, impressionné par le nombre de garçons dans les Blazers, l'apparence à l'aise et insouciante des élèves vêtus de leur blazer, bavardant avec facilité. Blaine s'arrêta à la porte, ne sachant où se mettre, avant que Wes ne l'attrape par la main, le guidant vers un petit groupe de garçons.

- Les gars, voici Blaine. C'est le nouvel élève, il vient juste d'être transféré. Blaine, voici David, Thad, et Jeff. Ils sont tous en deuxième année et tous Warblers.

- A quelle école allais-tu avant Blaine ?

- Euh- juste mon école publique. Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec des brutes, je- j'ai été transféré à cause de ça.

- Eh bien nous sommes ravis de t'avoir. Tu auditionnes pour les Warblers ?

- Je ne-

- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai amené ici ?

- Je ne sais même pas si je sais chanter.

- Tout le monde sait chanter, Blaine. Tu as déjà essayé ?

Plus tard ce soir-là, en sécurité et confortablement installé dans sa chambre avec ses nouvelles partitions de musique de Warblers, Blaine sortit son étui à CD, défit la fermeture éclair et décidant de ce qu'il avait faire pour cette nuit. L'automutilation ne s'était pas arrangé depuis son séjour à l'hôpital - à vrai dire, ça avait presque empiré. Il ne se coupait plus sur les bras, là où sa mère savait regarder, mais sur ses hanches, là où elle ne les trouverait jamais, ainsi que sur ses cuisses et son estomac.

Sortant une nouvelle lame, Blaine en stérilisa rapidement le bout, la glissa dans le porte-lame et traça cinq nouvelles coupures sur sa hanche droite, une pour chaque erreurs qu'il avait faites aujourd'hui - se rendre dans la mauvaise salle de classe, se laisser aller à rêvasser en classe, trembler inconsciemment chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait avec une main levée.

Blaine coupait maintenant avec une efficacité presque médicale, en ayant presque fait un art. La lame était désinfectée, les coupures étaient lavées, le sang était essuyé et les coupures étaient bandées, tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour regarder une sitcom à la télévision. Sa collection s'était agrandie pendant ces dernières années, englobant plusieurs tailles de lame avec des niveaux variés de tranchant, de même qu'assez de matériel de premier soin pour interrompre le saignement et cacher les preuves une fois qu'il eut terminé.

* * *

- Etais-tu fier de toi, Blaine ? De pouvoir si bien cacher ?

- Je crois que je l'étais, oui. Je veux dire, ils ont prouvés qu'ils pouvaient me prendre tout le reste- ils m'ont enfermés dans une aile psychiatrique, ils m'ont fait transféré, ils ont poussé ma mère à vérifier mes bras chaque matin. Alors oui, je crois que j'étais fier de pouvoir garder ça.

- Pourquoi te cachais-tu de ta mère, Blaine ?

- Parce que je l'aimais, mais elle ne pouvait pas- je ne pouvais pas arrêter mais je ne pouvais pas la blesser non plus. Pas comme papa.

- Mais elle t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a continué à t'emmener en thérapie, à vérifier tes bras, à essayer de t'aider ?

- Elle voulait bien faire, mais cette psy- elle ne faisait rien pour moi. Rien du tout.

- Parle-moi de Dalton, Blaine. Est-ce que tu te plaisais là-bas ? Etais-tu à l'aise, en sécurité ?

- Ouais, Dalton, c'était génial. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'y avoir ma place avec les Warblers, avec Wes et David. Je veux dire, j'étais vraiment le seul garçon ouvertement gay de notre groupe, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Personne ne m'appelait- personne ne m'appelait plus un pédé, personne ne me frappait, ou me bousculait. Je n'avais plus peur de marcher dans les couloirs.

- Mais tu avais toujours envie de te couper ?

- Je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je savais que c'était mal, je savais que c'était fou. Mais ça faisait du bien. C'était- je crois que c'est devenu la seule façon dont je pouvais faire face, avec une mauvaise note, un solo manqué, n'importe quoi. C'était la seule façon dont je voulais faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Wes m'a trouvé, il m'a surpris dans les toilettes de Dalton.

* * *

- Anderson, bordel, dépêche toi ! Tu as quitté les répétions il y a vingt minutes, on a faim ! Si tu-

La phrase de Wes mourut sur ses lèvres quand il intégra complètement ce qu'il voyait. Blaine était penché sur le lavabo au bout de la rangée, une main aux phalanges blanches agrippé au bord du lavabo, l'autre en l'air, tremblante au-dessus de la vasque. Un étui à CD noir était ouvert sur le comptoir à côté des robinets, des gouttes éclatantes de sang glissant dans les égouts. La lame était tombée de la main de Blaine pour aller se poser sur la bouche d'égout, et Blaine avait hâtivement essayé de redescendre sa manche, bien que ce soit inutile.

- Blaine ?

La voix de Wes était basse, paniquée, presque apeurée. Il s'approcha de son ami, ses propres mains tremblantes tandis qu'il fixait le sang qui coulait toujours du bras gauche de Blaine, s'infiltrant à travers la chemise rapidement remise de son uniforme.

- Salut Wes, euh- je me suis frappé le bras sur la porte, ouais, j'essayais juste de- j'essayais de-

Wes l'avait déjà rejoint, ses doigts tremblants tendus vers le bras de Blaine. Le brun s'écarta brusquement, fermant hâtivement son étui avant d'essayer d'échapper au regard de Wes.

- Viens mec, tout le monde attend, ils-

- Blaine, montre-moi ton bras.

- Quoi ? Wes, allez, je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste frappé une porte, ça va aller. J'ai simplement besoin d'un petit bandage et c'est bon, je te le jure-

- Blaine Anderson remonte ta putain de manche. Tout de suite.

Blaine s'immobilisa devant le changement de ton soudain de Wes, faisant tomber son étui sur le sol. Des lames s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage, une bouteille de Peroxyde s'arrêtant devant le pied de Wes.

- Blaine, s'il te plait, montre moi ton bras.

- Wes, tu ne veux pas voir ça. Je te jure, tu ne veux pas.

- Blaine, je veux juste- Blaine, s'il te plait. Je veux- bon sang Blaine, je ne sais même pas- je veux juste t'aider.

- Wes, tu ne peux pas m'aider avec ça. Ils ont essayé, tout le monde a essa-

- Blaine, montre-moi ton bras.

Wes ferma la distance entre eux, donnant un coup de pied dans la bouteille et marchant sur les lames, tendant à nouveau les bars vers ceux de son ami. Il ne rata pas la façon dont Blaine trembla quand les doigts de Wes se fermèrent sur ses poignets pendant que celui-ci, avec des gestes tremblants, commençait à remonter la manche de Blaine.

- Wes, s'il te plait-

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine, souffla Wes en passant un doigts sur les lignes, certaines plates, d'autres à peine visibles et blanches, d'autres roses et boursoufflées accompagnées de quelques nouvelles, d'où s'échappait encore des gouttes de sang.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Wes-

- Blaine, c'est- Blaine c'est grave. Très grave.

- Bordel, Wes, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ma mère m'envoie chez un putain de psy deux fois par semaine, elle vérifie mes bras tous les matins. C'est la première fois que je le fais à l'école, c'est la première fois depuis des mois sur mes bras, la-

- Pourquoi ?

- Wes, je suis tellement atteint que je ne peux même pas-

- Alors dis-moi Blaine. Laisse-moi t'aider. Bon sang, je t'en supplie. Tu es- tu es en train de te tuer.

- Non, pas vraiment, Wes. En tout cas, plus maintenant.

- Plus main- Ce n'est pas vrai Blaine, combien de fois ?

- Une seule fois. Juste avant- juste avant d'être transféré. Wes, tu es le seul- tu es le seul à Dalton, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie ne le dis pas aux autres, s'il te plait garde ça pour toi, s'il-

- Blaine, il te faut de l'aide. Tu as besoin- je ne sais pas de quoi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais ce que tu fais n'aide visiblement pas. Blaine je suis- je suis inquiet pour toi.

* * *

- Alors Wes l'a découvert. L'a-t-il dit-

- Il a gardé sa promesse. Il ne pas dit aux autres. Mais il m'emmenait dans le bureau du CPE tous les après-midi, il m'attendait. Il vérifiait mes bras, comme ma mère. Il vérifiait mes hanches, chaque matin. C'était étrange, embarrassant-

- Mais tu n'as pas l'air agacé.

- Je crois que, d'une certaine façon, Wes a été la première personne a vraiment s'intéresser à la raison pour laquelle je faisais ça. Il ne voulait pas juste que j'arrête, il voulait que j'aille mieux. Il voulait que je trouve de l'aide.

- Comment était ton nouveau CPE ?

- Il m'a envoyé chez un psychiatre. Ils m'ont mis sous traitement pour la première fois. J'ai officiellement été diagnostiqué dépressif, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

- Tu n'avais pas eu de diagnostic quand tu étais à l'hôpital ?

- Ils ont dit à ma mère que j'étais extrêmement suicidaire suite au stress de mon agression et du départ de mon père. Ils ont dit que les coupures n'étaient qu'une façon pour moi de continuer à avancer, et non le signe de quelque chose de plus profond. Ils se sont simplement tous contenté de ça.

- Quels médicaments prenais-tu ?

- Ils ont essayé le Zoloft, ont remplacé ça par le Prozac puis Lexapro. Ensuite de nouveau le Zoloft. Ils ont essayé aussi quelques cocktails, quelques essais cliniques.

- Les médicaments marchaient-ils ?

- Ont-ils empêché que je me sente déprimé ? Bien sûr. Ont-ils aidé ? Pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Blaine ?

- Je me sentais engourdi. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais rien ressentir. C'était comme si j'étais heureux, mais vide en même temps. Je faisais tout mécaniquement, je me réveillais, j'allais à l'école, j'allais aux répétitions des Warblers, j'allais voir le CPE, je rentrais. Encore et encore.

- Quand as-tu cessé de te sentir vide ?

- Probablement quand j'ai essayé de me tuer pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

- Blaine, comment tu vas ? Honnêtement. Tu as l'air plus ailleurs que d'habitude.

- Wes, je vais bien. Je te le promets.

- As-tu pris tes médocs aujourd'hui ?

- Oui maman, je les ai pris.

- Blaine-

- Je te le jure Wes. Tu veux vérifier la boite, compter les pilules ?

- Blaine, tu sais que je ne fais qu'essayer- je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, je me fais du souci pour toi.

- Je sais Wes, soupira Blaine en se tournant pour faire face à son ami. Je vais mieux, j'ai juste- je passe juste une dure journée, tu vois ? Ca arrive encore, même avec les médocs. Ce n'est pas une sorte de drogue miracle.

- Je sais Blaine. J'ai juste- tu vois toujours ton psy, hein ? Tu travailles sur tout ça ?

- J'essaie Wes, j'ai juste- c'est dur. Je vis avec ça depuis trois ans maintenant, j'ai lutté encore plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas facile d'être gay, pas dans cet état, cette communauté. Je suis simplement... fatigué. Fatigué de me battre, fatigué de lutter, fatigué de ce que je suis.

- Je comprends Blaine. Je sais que je suis hétéro, mais je comprends comme c'est dur pour toi.

- Ah oui, Wes ? Tu comprends vraiment ? Tu dis ça, bon sang, tout le monde dit ça, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu comprends vraiment. Te réveilles-tu en souhaitant être quelqu'un d'autre ? Pries-tu pour que Dieu te rende normal, pour faire de toi ce que tout le monde dit que tu devrais être ?

- Non Blaine. Non. Je ne sais pas-

- Wes, j'ai simplement besoin d'être seul, d'accord ? J'en ai marre que tu me colles comme ça, j'en ai marre de ma mère qui marche sur des œufs avec moi, marre des profs qui me regardent avec pitié, le pauvre gay dépressif, sa vie doit être tellement nulle.

- Blaine, tu sais que je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Tu sais que-

- Wes, s'il te plait. Je ne vais rien faire. Je te jure que je ne me couperais pas ce soir.

- Blaine s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, appelle moi. N'importe quand, minuit, deux heures du mat', n'importe quand. Si tu penses à te couper à te- à te tuer, s'il te plait Blaine.

Quand son téléphone le réveilla en sursaut à trois heures du matin, Wes ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il ne pensait devoir l'être en entendant un Blaine en pleurs, le suppliant de l'aider.

- Blaine, Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Blaine ?

- Wes, s'il te plait, Wes, je- je-

- Blaine, allez bonhomme, parle moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où es-tu ?

- Je suis à Dalton Wes, dans le parking. Je ne suis jamais- jamais parti, je suis toujours- Oh mon Dieu, Wes-

- Blaine ! Blaine, je suis en chemin, dans quinze minutes d'accord ? Blaine parle-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Que se passe-t-il ? Blaine ?

- Il y a tellement de sang.

- Ces mots tombèrent comme une pierre dans l'estomac de Wes, le faisant accélérer encore plus vers Dalton.

- Blaine, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sang ? Blaine, bonhomme, allez. Parle-moi. Blaine !

- Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter Wes. Je ne pouvais- je suis fatigué Wes, tellement fatigué.

- Blaine !

La conversation prit fin, et cinq minutes plus tard, Wes entrait dans le parking des élèves, arrivé à Dalton en un temps record, après avoir grillé cinq feux rouges et roulé au dessus de toutes les limitations de vitesse. Il trouva facilement la voiture de Blaine- la seule qu'il restait dans le parking. S'arrêtant à côté de la petite voiture noire dans un crissement de pneus, Wes ouvrit sa portière à la volée avant même d'être bien garé, tenant son téléphone contre une oreille, en ligne avec le 911 en courant vers la portière de Blaine.

- Merde, s'exclama Wes à voix haute en voyant enfin son ami.

Blaine était recroquevillé dans le siège conducteur, son étui à CD près de lui. Une bouteille de Tylenol était posée sur le sol, plusieurs pilules blanches étalées sur le siège, le couvercle n'apparaissant nulle part. Une lame ensanglantée était tombé des mains de Blaine, du sang rouge écarlate coulait le long de son poignet gauche de quatre différentes entailles obliques, dont une tellement profonde que Wes pensa même pouvoir y voir l'os. Avec un frisson, Wes se détourna de la voiture, parcourut quatre pas et vomit absolument tout ce qu'il avait mangé ce jour-là.

- Monsieur, je répète, avez-vous besoin d'une ambulance ? Monsieur ?

- Putain de merde. Il a encore essayé. Bon sang, Blaine, comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Monsieur ?

- Il s'est ouvert les veines. Bordel, je crois qu'il a aussi pris des médicaments. S'il vous plait- s'il vous plait dépêchez-vous.

* * *

- Voulais-tu mourir ce jour-là, Blaine ?

- Peut-être.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je voulais juste arrêter d'avoir mal. Je voulais- j'étais tellement fatigué, fatigué de tout.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Blaine ?

- Wes a fait la route avec moi jusqu'aux urgences. Ils m'ont fait un lavage d'estomac, m'ont recousu. 63 points de suture, 3 litres de sang. 72 heures de plus sous l'emprise de la psychiatrie.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ma mère m'a emmené dans une clinique de désintoxication à Chicago. J'ai été absent tout le reste du semestre, et j'ai finis mes cours avec un prof particulier.

- Comment s'est passé la désintoxication ?

- C'était merdique. J'ai passé tous les jours de l'été à parler avec d'autres fous, avec des docteurs, avec des psys.

- Et après ?

- Et après j'ai eu un déclic. Je me suis senti- j'ai finalement senti, je crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai rencontré une fille, elle s'appelait Anna. Elle était anorexique, boulimique et elle se brulait depuis dix ans. Depuis qu'elle en avait six.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Anna qui t'a changé ?

- Je crois qu'elle m'a montré ce que je pouvais devenir si je continuais, mais elle m'a aussi appris que c'était bien d'être ce qu'on était. Elle était simplement... différente. Elle était schizophrène, je crois. Ou peut-être bipolaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Anna m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir en thérapie. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu que j'avais l'espoir, les capacités qu'elle n'avait pas.

- Et la croyais-tu ?

- Au départ, non. Mais ensuite-

- Ensuite ?

- J'ai commencé à m'ouvrir à mes médecins. J'ai parlé de mon coming-out, de combien c'était difficile. J'ai parlé, j'ai enfin parlé de l'agression, du départ de mon père. J'ai dit pourquoi me couper marchait pour moi, pourquoi ça faisait du bien.

- Et que s'est-il passé quand tu as quitté la désintox ?

- J'ai commencé mon année de première à Dalton. Ils m'ont dit, à Chicago, que me couper était comme n'importe quelle autre addiction. Je me battrais toujours, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Mais ils ont aussi que je pouvais m'en sortir. Je n'étais plus suicidaire. On avait trouvé un traitement qui fonctionnait, qui ne me rendait ni vide, ni perdu. Plutôt que de me couper, je gardais des bracelets sur mes poignets, et je les faisais claquer quand je sentais que j'avais besoin de me couper. C'était comme si je ressentais la douleur sans les dommages, et au bout d'un moment je n'en ai plus eu besoin tous les jours. Je me sentais bien.

- Et après ?

- Après j'ai rencontré la personne qui a changé ma vie pour toujours.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce gamin de McKinley ? Kurt ?

- Le pauvre gamin avait l'air perdu, je me sentais mal pour lui.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que- oh mon Dieu Blaine, tu as pensé qu'il était attirant, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Non Wes, j'ai juste- il me rappelle quelqu'un.

- Qui, le gars de tes plus sombres fantasmes ?

- Wes, la ferme, dit Blaine avec un sourire en frappant de bon cœur sur l'épaule de son ami.

Les évènements de semestre précédent n'étaient connus que de leur petit groupe d'amis, mais à part un peu d'attention quant aux habitudes de Blaine, rien dans leur dynamique n'avait changé depuis le retour de Blaine à Dalton.

- Sérieusement, qui ?

- Moi, je crois. Quand- avant que je-

Le groupe tomba soudainement dans le silence, Wes et David devenant soudain fort intéressés par leurs cafés latte.

- Je veux dire, il est tellement perdu. Il n'a personne vers qui se tourner, il est harcelé. Je sais ce que ça fait, vous vous souvenez ? Mais je n'y faisais jamais rien, je laissais ça me consumer, je le laissais- je le laissais me contrôler.

- Blaine, tu ne crois pas que Kurt puisse être-

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit suicidaire. Il n'est pas- il n'agit pas comme je le faisais. Il ne se mutile pas non plus, je peux le sentir. Mais il a mal. Je crois- il faut que je me rapproche de lui, que je l'aide. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber comme je l'ai fait.

- Blaine, mec, c'était seulement il y a quelques mois. Es-tu sûr d'être prêt, enfin, devrais-tu vraiment donner des conseils à qui que ce soit ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais il y a sept mois, je t'ai trouvé-

- Wes, s'il te plait. Pas maintenant. Je sais que je ne suis pas le modèle parfait, mais Kurt a juste besoin de quelqu'un, il a besoin-

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu serais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui Blaine ? Que lui dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce que tu as traversé- tu ne crois que ça lui donnera des idées, que ça lui mettras des choses en tête ?

- Je ne vais pas tout lui dire, Wes. Je ne suis pas prêt à parler à un étranger de mes plus sombres secrets. Mais je pense qu'il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. Il a besoin- Wes, il a besoin d'un modèle.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut t'appeler le Yoda gay. Le Yoda gay de Kurt Hummel, plaisanta David, en ignorant les sourcils haussés de Wes devant l'insistance de Blaine.

Il secoua gentiment la tête à l'adresse de son meilleur ami, indiquant que la conversation était close.

- Apprendre à saisir les arcs-en-ciel tu feras, dit faiblement Wes en souriant à Blaine.

- Vous deux devriez vraiment grandir, rit Blaine avant de se replonger avec facilité dans la conversation qui dévia de l'espion de McKinley pour se consacrer sur la prochaine liste de chansons des Warblers pour les sélections.

* * *

- Et est-ce que Kurt allait bien ?

- Finalement, oui. Il est tellement- il est tellement plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Kurt est venu à Dalton, et il s'est juste- transformé. Au moment où il est retourné à McKinley, il était tellement- tellement acharné, tellement inspirant. J'étais jaloux, mais j'étais aussi très fier de lui.

- Et vous avez fini par sortit ensemble ?

- On est toujours ensemble, alors ouais. Juste avant les régionales. Avant que tout ne devienne fou et que Kurt reparte, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux.

- Et quand as-tu tout dit à Kurt ?

- Juste avant qu'il ne retourne à McKinley. On- enfin, disons simplement qu'on était un peu plus intimes qu'on ne l'avait été jusque là.

* * *

- Kurt, attend. Kurt, arrête.

- Blaine, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes encore une chemise, alors que je suis déjà à moitié déshabillé ?

- Kurt, je ne peux pas- je ne veux pas-

- Tu ne veux pas ? Blaine, si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors dis le moi, ne me raconte pas d'histoire.

- Ce n'est pas ça Kurt. Je te le jure, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais que je t'aimerais peu importe-

- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon passé, Kurt. Il y a une raison. J'ai- j'ai honte de ce qu'il y a sous ma chemise, de ce que- ce que j'ai fait.

- Blaine ? Interrogea Kurt en tendant une main hésitante vers son petit-ami dans l'intention de le rassurer.

- Non Kurt. S'il te plait, laisse moi-laisse moi finir. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes et j'ai besoin que tu- que tu ne me juges pas. Ecoute simplement.

- Blaine, je ne pourrais jamais-

- S'il te plait ne dis pas ça Kurt. Pas avant- pas avant que tu n'aies vu.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que-

- Kurt, s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Blaine soupira avant de retirer lentement son pantalon d'uniforme et d'abaisser légèrement la ceinture de son boxer afin que Kurt puisse voir sa hanche.

- Blaine, est-ce que ce sont-

- Kurt, cela fait quatre ans maintenant que je me coupe. Voilà ce que c'est. Il y en a plus, sur mon autre hanche, sur mes bras, mais je ne peux pas-je dois d'abord expliquer.

- Oh Blaine, murmura Kurt, ses doigts se dirigeant inconsciemment en avant pour délicatement parcourir la peau plissée sur la hanche de Blaine, la preuve que des rasoirs s'étaient enfoncés dans cette peau.

- Quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai fait mon coming-out à mes parents. Ma mère l'a bien pris, mon père-mon père a fait comme si rien n'était arrivé. En tout cas pendant un moment. J'étais harcelé à l'école, par ces trois gars. Ils en avaient toujours après moi, m'insultaient, me poussaient- des choses que tu as probablement vécu. Sauf que, un jour, ils-ils m'ont coincé dans un coin, ont écrit "brule en enfer, pédé" sur ma peau, des trucs comme ça. J'ai craqué Kurt. J'ai trouvé mes ciseaux, et j'ai juste-je me suis senti bien, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, ni pourquoi je le faisais.

- Ca a continué pendant un an, jusqu'à ce que mes parents aient à venir me chercher à l'hôpital. Ces gars, ils- ils m'avaient trouvé dans le parking, pendant que j'attendais que ma mère vienne me chercher. Ils avaient des battes de baseball et-oh mon Dieu Kurt, ça faisait juste tellement mal. Je n'arrêtais pas de crier et de pleurer, mais personne n'est venu, et ils m'ont simplement laissé là. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, j'étais inconscient, et les médecins ont trouvé mes cicatrices, et pour finir ils l'ont dit à mes parents. Mon père- mon père nous a quittés cette nuit là.

Kurt attrapa silencieusement la main de Blaine, entremêlent ses doigts à ceux de l'autre garçon alors que des larmes commençaient à s'écouler sur leurs joues.

- Le jour suivant, après que je sois rentré à la maison, ma mère- ma mère a passé sa journée à pleurer, mon frère n'arrêtait pas de crier, de dire que c'était de ma faute. J'ai avalé la moitié de la bouteille de Vicodin. Mon frère m'a trouvé.

- Blaine, murmura Kurt en caressant de son pouce la main de Blaine avant de la monter à ses lèvres. Oh Blaine.

- J'ai passé trois ans en thérapie, Kurt. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me couper, peu importe ce qu'ils essayaient. Wes m'a trouvé dans les toilettes de Dalton, il m'a surpris alors que j'étais en train de le faire. Ils ont fini par me mettre sous médocs. Et puis j'ai réessayé. L'année dernière. J'ai failli- si je n'avais pas appelé Wes, je ne serais pas assis là avec toi.

Kurt eut un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux pleins de larmes alors qu'il tentait d'intégrer cette dernière phrase. Il serra la main de l'autre garçon, l'encourageant à continuer.

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et s'extirpa de la poigne de Kurt, déboutonnant sa chemise avec hésitation avant de la faire glisser de ses épaules. Il tendit à Kurt ses poignets tournés vers le haut, autorisant silencieusement son petit-ami à accéder à ses douleurs les plus intimes, les choses qu'il n'avait jamais volontairement partagé avec qui que ce soit.

Kurt quant à lui resta silencieux, traçant gentiment les cicatrices, ses doigts passant et repassant sur le tas de cicatrices blanches et entremêlés à l'endroit où l'avant bras gauche de Blaine rejoignait sa paume.

- Je ne suis pas recoupé depuis ça Kurt. Pas depuis que Wes m'a trouvé. Mais il fallait que tu saches. C'est pour ça- c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu voies, que tu me voies. Je suis-Kurt, j'ai tellement honte.

- Blaine, baby, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit fermement Kurt surprenant à la fois Blaine et lui-même. Ca ne change pas qui tu es Blaine. Ca ne te rend pas moins humain. Et je t'aime toujours tout autant.

- Kurt-

- Blaine, si tu crois que ton passé peut changer la façon dont je te vois, tu n'as pas une aussi bonne image de moi que je ne le pensais. Tu as survécu Blaine. Tu es en train de guérir, et tu as survécu. Si ça, ça ne compte pas, alors je ne sais pas ce qui le fera.

* * *

- Alors il semblerait que les choses se passaient bien.

- Plus que bien en fait. On a finit le lycée, Kurt et moi étions toujours ensemble, on a déménagé à New-York. Kurt a commencé des petits boulots, tout ce qu'il trouvait, tout an faisant ses auditions. Moi je suis allé à NYU, j'ai étudié la chimie.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?

- J'adore la chimie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tout le monde au lycée pensait que je me lancerais dans le théâtre, comme Kurt. Mais non. Je voulais-avant je voulais être un médecin, quand les choses allaient vraiment mal, quand je faisais des allers et retours à l'hôpital et tout ça. J'étais tellement impressionné par les médecins, par ce que qu'ils faisaient pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- J'ai échoué en chimie organique en deuxième année.

* * *

- Blaine, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blaine plaqua brusquement la lettre sur la table de la cuisine devant son petit-ami, remettant sa tête là où elle était entre ses mains, là où il se morfondait et s'apitoyait sur son sort.

- Ce sont des résultats de fin d'année ? Blaine, qu'est-ce que-

Kurt s'immobile, ayant enfin atteint la fin de la page.

- Alors tu as échoué en organique.

- La médecine c'est mort maintenant.

- Blaine, ne dis pas ça. Tu peux toujours réessayer, tu peux-

- Kurt, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Une meilleure note n'effacera pas celle-là.

- Blaine, mon chéri, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je te promets que ça va s'arranger.

- Ca ne va pas s'arranger Kurt. Voilà encore autre chose que j'ai raté, autre chose que je ne peux pas faire. Je foire absolument tout, encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Blaine, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu sais que je t'aime, tout entier, que tu finisses en médecine ou à vendre des hot-dogs au coin de la rue n'y changera rien. Ca n'a aucune importance à mes yeux Blaine, ça n'en a jamais eu. C'est toi qui es important.

- Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ca ?

- Ca. Tout ça, tout. Pourquoi ?

- Blaine, tu me fais peur. De quoi tu parles ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici, à suivre ces cours, dans cette école ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire de ma vie, c'est quoi mon but ?

- Blaine-

- Je ne vais pas me foutre en l'air à cause d'une note Kurt, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça.

- Blaine, que veux-tu que je crois ? Tu échoues dans une matière, et soudain on en revient à la question existentielle "pourquoi j'existe" ?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire Kurt.

- Tu ne l'es plus.

- Ca fait des années. Je n'ai même pas eu envie de réessayer depuis la dernière-

- Blaine, il faut que tu me le promettes.

- Te promettre quoi, Kurt ? Que je ne m'enfermerais pas dans la salle de bains pour descendre une bouteille de médocs ? Vraiment Kurt ?

- Blaine, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Alors quoi Kurt ?

- Blaine, tu n'es pas- j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne te couperas pas pour ça. Que tu ne rechuteras pas. Ce n'est qu'un petit obstacle temporaire Blaine. Un incident de parcours. Il faut que tu me le promettes.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Kurt.

* * *

- Alors tu as rechuté.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'étais si-si perdu.

- Qu'a dit Kurt, quand il a découvert ?

- Il a crié, hurlé et m'a trainé- littéralement- chez ma psy. Elle a été plus qu'un peu choqué de nous voir tous les deux sur le pas de sa porte à 22h.

- Etais-ce une vraie rechute ou juste un faux-pas ?

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que tu t'es recoupé après cette fois-là ? Où étais-ce juste une fois ?

- Je crois- je crois que c'était un faux-pas alors. Je ne suis pas coupé, pas encore. Pas avant- pas avant il y a quelques mois.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai repris ma thérapie hebdomadaire. On a ajusté mon traitement, et j'ai repris la chimie organique. J'ai eu un B+ cette fois.

- Et l'école de médecine ?

- J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Je voulais être en retrait, derrière le microscope, vous voyez ?

- Que s'est-il passé il y a quelques mois Blaine ? Pourquoi as-tu rechuté ?

- J'ai trouvé mon vieil étui à CD, celui que je gardais-celui que j'ai transformé en kit.

- Quand ?

- Ironiquement, le jour où j'ai eu ma première lettre de refus. Kurt était en répétition, et la lettre est arrivée. De NYU, rien que ça.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu coupé Blaine ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler Kurt ? Ta psy ? Un autre ami ? Pourquoi te couper ?

- C'était presque par réflexe. J'ai vu la lame, et tout m'est revenu. Les émotions étaient là, celles qui me donnaient envie de me couper. J'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle, je me sentais apeuré, seul, blessé. C'était facile.

- Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite d'autres lettres sont arrivées, et je me suis souvenue à quel point c'était dur d'arrêter.

- Parle-moi de vendredi dernier.

* * *

- Blaine, chéri, je suis rentré ! Comment ça s'est passé au travail aujourd'hui ? Tu as eu des patients intéressants ?

Kurt laissa tomber son sac sur un tabouret de bar et suspendit son manteau dans le placard du hall. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver Blaine à l'endroit habituel, assoupi sur le canapé. Son petit-ami n'était pas là, mais il y trouva bout de papier froissé. Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer, il se précipita vers le canapé, récupéra le papier et remarqua avec une angoisse grandissante des gouttes de sang au coin de la page.

- Blaine, chéri, où es-tu ? Appela-t-il à nouveau en survolant rapidement le contenu de la feuille.

De plus en plus inquiet, Kurt courut à la salle de bains qu'ils partageaient, espérant contre espoir ne pas trouver ce qu'il savait l'attendait derrière la porte.

Ouvrant entièrement la porte, Kurt courut jusqu'au lit, écartant au passage l'étui à CD ouvert, et prit Blaine dans ses bras tout en composant sur son portable ces trois numéros qu'il craignait le plus.

- Blaine, merde, Blaine, allez, mon chéri. Réveille-toi Blaine. Blaine !

- 911, quel est votre urgence ?

- Mon petit-ami a essayé-oh mon Dieu, il y a tellement de sang, s'il vous plait dépêché vous. Je vous en prie.

- Je vous envoie une ambulance monsieur. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur la situation ?

- Mon petit-ami il- il était bizarre, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai rien senti venir, comment ais-je pus être si stupide ?

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mon petit-ami s'est ouvert les veines, il- oh mon Dieu, tout ce sang !

- Monsieur, avez-vous cherché un pouls ?

- Oh, non, et si-

Kurt se tut, sa main tremblante dirigée vers la carotide de Blaine. Il perçut un léger battement, accompagnant le mouvement à peine visible de la poitrine de Blaine.

- Monsieur, est-ce qu'il respire ?

- A peine. Je vous en prie, dans combien de temps ?

- L'ambulance sera bientôt là. Monsieur, il faut que vous arrêtiez le saignement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi-

- Si vous avez une serviette, un chiffon, n'importe quoi, envelopper ses poignets et serrer aussi fort que vous le pouvez. Vous devez absolument garder une forte pression, essayé d'arrêter la perte de sang autant que possible. L'ambulance est à cinq minutes.

Kurt arracha sa chemise, la chose la plus proche qu'il ait sous la main, et enveloppa les poignets de Blaine, sans même se soucier qu'il soit en train de tâcher le tissu de rouge écarlate, et il appuya de toute sa force, sentant la vie de son petit-ami lui filer littéralement entre les doigts.

- Monsieur, vous êtes en train d'appuyer sur ses blessures?

- Oui, euh- oui.

- Voulez-vous que je reste en ligne avec vous jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent ?

- Non, je crois- s'il vous plait dites leur de se dépêcher. Je vous en supplie.

* * *

- Veux-tu encore mourir Blaine ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas-je ne crois pas que je le voulais. Pas cette fois.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je me faisais peur à moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas à couper assez profondément, ni assez longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le même soulagement que d'habitude. Je suis simplement fatigué, de tout.

- Alors c'était un accident.

- Peut-être. Enfin, je ne crois pas- je ne suis pas vraiment suicidaire, je ne veux pas vraiment mourir. Je ne pense pas- j'aime trop Kurt, je ne peux pas le faire souffrir comme ça.

- Crois-tu que tes mutilations blessent Kurt ?

- Je sais que oui.

- Alors pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas ?

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas- j'aimerais n'avoir jamais commencé, et ne jamais recommencer.

- Veux-tu arrêter ?

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait du bien. C'est une part si profonde de moi, ça l'a été pendant trop longtemps.

- Ca te fait vraiment du bien Blaine ? A long terme ? Après que les coupures se soient cicatrisées, et que le sang ait séché, et que la douleur soit partie ? Te sens-tu encore soulagé ?

Blaine fut silencieux pendant un long moment, choisissant prudemment sa réponse. Il tira sur la bande qui entourait la compresse sur ses poignets, les yeux baissés.

- Non.

- Alors veux-tu arrêter Blaine ? Reprendre le contrôle de ta vie, guérir ? Recommencer avec Kurt, un tout nouveau départ, plus de douleur ni de colère ?

- Oui.

* * *

- Blaine ?

Blaine leva les yeux de son lit, souriant en voyant Kurt au pas de la porte. Six jours après sa dernière tentative de suicide, et à un jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital. C'était le premier jour où il avait droit à de la visite depuis qu'il avait été admis ici.

- Kurt.

- Oh mon Dieu Blaine. Mon Dieu. Je croyais, enfin... Oh, Blaine.

- Hey, Kurt, hey, chut. Ca va. Je vais bien.

Kurt alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Blaine, se blotissant de lui-même dans les bras de son petit-ami, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues.

- J'ai pensé, quand je t'ai trouvé-Blaine, je croyais que tu étais parti. Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour de bon.

- Kurt je n'aurais pas- je ne quitterais pas. Pas avant un très, très long moment. D'accord ? Je te le promets.

- Il faut que tu fasses autre chose pour moi alors Blaine, dit Kurt en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un petit étui noir avant de le poser devant Blaine.

- Il faut que tu choisisses Blaine. Ca, ou moi. Choisis. Parce que je ne peux pas- je ne pourrais pas supporter de te retrouver comme ça encore une fois. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être toujours inquiet chaque fois que je rentre en me demandant si tu seras en train de saigner dans la salle de bains, à te lacérer avec un rasoir.

- Bon sang Kurt, je suis tellement- je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé que tu aies du traverser ça. Mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

- Blaine ?

- Kurt, je t'ai choisi toi. Je vais arrêter ça, et je vais aller mieux. Mais je ne peux pas- Kurt, je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi.

Kurt tendit la main vers l'étui noir, ouvrant la fermeture éclair avant de glisser ses doigts sur les objets qui avaient définis la vie de Blaine pendant si longtemps, qui l'avait rendu captif.

- Tu es sûr Blaine ? Tu promets d'essayer ?

- Kurt, je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera facile. Je sais que ça ne le sera pas. Je me suis battu pendant dix ans, et je me battrais probablement toujours. Mais sans toi, Kurt - je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer sans toi.

- D'accord, alors, dit Kurt avec une note de finalité dans la voix, je vais bruler ça Blaine. C'est le premier pas. Je vais bruler ça, et puis on va s'assurer que tu retrouves la santé. J'ai déjà parlé à Angie, j'ai pris des jours de congé pour urgence familial. Tu es ma vie maintenant Blaine, et j'ai besoin que tu sois heureux, en bonne santé et entier, afin que quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu puisses être mon chevalier en armure, mon héros.

- Je t'aime Kurt. Je sais que jamais je ne le pourrais sans toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine, je t'aime aussi.

X

THE END

X

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà ! Il était vraiment important pour moi de la traduire et de la publier, parce qu'elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touché et je l'ai trouvé vraiment très bien écrite. J'espère que ma traduction convient à retranscrire tout ça. J'espère également que vous avez apprécié, quoi qu'il en soit la traduire a été un réel plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu ;)


End file.
